Whouffle Echos
by Castiel-The-Awkward-Angel
Summary: Doctor who, whouffle ensues. Clara's having nightmares. Past echos resurfacing. But as these echos resurface new feelings arise. Oh dear, didn't she promise not to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey (: if you read whouffle on watt pad you may have read this.. Im posting it on here in one big club of chappies. =D **_

Clara's POV

"Doctor!"

I shouted jolting out of my bed on the TARDIS sweating profusely.

I clutched my head in my hands and curled up in a ball on the corner of mattress.

"What's wrong?"

I heard the doctor as he sauntered into the room fear and worry for me prominent in his eyes. He squinted at me as if trying to work out the problem at hand, to try and find a solution.

"N-nothing"

I stuttered as a cold sweat bled on my forehead,

"I'm fine."

"No your not" he walked closer peering at me through the dark as if trying to see into my thoughts.

If he had he would see the reminiscence of a night terror, but not one of those silly childish ones, not quite.

A more gruesome sight of a past echo, I always remember them like this. Some lovely ones. In the snow, my doctor.

But some I died in more, uncomplimentary ways.

Such as suicide, and murder.

But he doesn't need to know.

He never needs to know.

Im Clara Oswald, I'm his Impossible girl, and I will protect him, even from myself. He will never know.

Doctors POV

I know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Numero 2**_

Doctors POV

Why, why won't she tell me. It's not as if I'm not already aware.

I jumped into my own time stream, I saw what she saw. I know what happened in each echo.

I felt her pain coursing through my body each time she died. It was worse than dying, it was torture.

You see, the universe has this thing, it's called a wave length bond. It connects two individuals, that are meant for eachother.

It's what humans would call true love. Or love at first sight. You go through relationships, most have attributes that would match those of your bond, but, not exactly.

Usually it occurs only within your own species, that's why a dog doesn't fall in love with it's human companion. But the thing with time lords is, we can have a bond with any species. Usually near Galifrey as it is closest to home but, I've spent most of my time on earth.

Clara's not just the impossible girl. She's my bond. That's why she is the impossible girl, it could have been anyone, any companion, even river, but no, it's clara, it was always going to be clara. The reason I couldn't let her die. Why it hurt so much, why I had to know who she was.

And there's one thing left, isn't there always.

I can live forever, she is human, she cannot. But, she can. Oh she can.

The chameleon arch. It doesn't only change time lord to human, but it changes whichever species time lords bond with, into a time lord.

But, she would be in such pain, and I cannot bare to hurt her like that.

Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3reeeeee . _**

Clara's POV:

Why does he keep staring at me like that. I'm not a wounded bird.

Sometimes I think he can almost read my mind, honestly, how else would he know everything I'm thinking..

Maybe it's a timey wimey thingy

I'll have to ask him one day.

You know what else I never understood, why can't he just go back and see his former companions..before they met, and just take away the memories like he did to Donna.. Weird.

Doctor's POV

Sometimes I can read her mind..it's something bonds share if they want to, I'm supposing since she's human, right now at least, I can hear it without her willing me to hear her thoughts.

You know what always got me all mine boggled? The fact that Clara, is alike to each of my most recent companions.

She's compassionate, like rose...

Rose..I really thought id found my bond..but almost all good things end..so may as well make them worth while!

She's determined like Martha, so brave..

She's stubborn and doesn't like to be pushed around, just like Donna..

She's head strong and willful like Amy, another red headed companion.. Seriously, I have issues, why don't I just get hair dye?

Yet, she's also just plain Clara, which is not at all plain, Infact she's brilliant!

It's like the world took the best from all my companions, and out came her, my impossible girl.

Still a mystery to me. In so many ways.

"Doctor your spacing out again"

I hear her voice like tinkerbell's jingle over top of my thoughts.

"Hmm" I replied still dazed by my new found similarities between Clara and my former tardis crew.

Clara's POV

I really shouldn't blame him for spacing, I do all the time, I go back into my echoes.. Reliving the past,

I often bounce back into the echo of when I was a time lord, so free, so powerful, Galifrey was beautiful, I still feel a strong aching pain in my heart from seeing it disappear infront of me, it's still out there somewhere.

Galifrey falls no more.

I wish I could be a time lord now, more so than in any other echo, sure I loved the other doctors dearly, they all feel like family, but my doctor, this doctor, is absolutely Fantastic.

Doctor's POV

I loved seeing how all of Clara's echoes acted with me in different forms, I loved them all dearly, but this Clara, my Clara, she's absolutely Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey =D **_

Clara's POV,

That's it. We've both been spacing incredibly as of late. I mean. This is getting quite redundant.

I'm going to find out what's in that timelords mind if it kills me.

Doctors POV,

That's it she's staring at me again, and I know what she's thinking but if she finds out I can turn her into a timelord to be with me.. She'll surely except but it's much to dangerous, I cannot see her in that kind of pain. It will all happen eventually.

The doctor then jumped readily to his feet knowing they both needed a good distraction, he fumbled his way over to the TARDIS console and spun the spinny thingy twice around whooping in absolute joy at the small sounds the tardis uttered.

Clara looked up with a bemused expression on her face, "just what do you think you're up to doctor?"

"Oh just, saving the world per usual. Trying to get us to this cute little beach planet. But I'm sure trouble will find us"

Clara bashfully looked at the ground "beach planet?"

"But I haven't any swimwear."

"Oh don't worry the tardis circuit will automatically place you in something...suitable..get it because it's a swim SUIT"

Clara shook her head in disbelief at the man, no, timelord infront of her, she found herself unable to hold back giggles at his adorable childesness..

Wait..adorable? She wasn't supposed to be thinking that..

Not much later the TARDIS arrived at the planet of moondonian, the lunar water planet.

The next second Clara found her self in a black bikini which was very snug fitting..

She was so caught up in herself she didn't notice the doctor and stumbled right into his arms and found herself pushed against his bear chest as he was also in swim attire.

She blushed and quickly stepped aside completely struck with embarrassment.

The doctor then held out a hand opening the doors, as she took his hand he yelled Geronimo and jumped straight into the water of a tidal pool pulling a very distraught Clara behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fluff :3**_

As Clara and the Doctor waded around the edges of the water sun on their bodies Clara noticed the Doctor was slowly inching towards her with each coming wave. She looked away trying to look inconspicuous and mutter to her self "men, timelords, all the same."

The Doctor was thinking to himself about what a sly devil he was timing his movements with the waves, completely oblivious to the fact that Clara was giggling to herself.

He started spacing out, "why's her hair so much redder in the water.. Like the fire truck, why can't my hair be-"

He looked down to see his hand was right on-top another.

He looked up slowly and found himself staring into the widened deep brown eyes that belonged to his impossible girl.

"Hey Chinny." Clara remarked, "come over here to see me eh?" (Dear god my Canadian is showing.)

"No. Why ever would you think that?" The Doctor asked, still not moving his hand.

"It was obviously just the waves."

"So it also must be the waves that's keeping your hand there hmm?" Clara questioned.

The Doctor became quite flustered and lost the ability to sleep, "It's okay Doctor. Really." Clara said softly gently intertwining their fingers.

"Really?"

"Of course."

All of a sudden the Doctors grip on Clara tightened and he began to be pulled under the murky sand below them.

"Doctor?!" Clara exclaimed struggling to keep his now sinking body above the sand,

"You have to let me go Clara. Ill be ok.

I'll come back to you."

"Not this time chin boy. I'm coming with you." And with that she started sinking too still linked to the Doctor by their hands though now he had disappeared from sight.

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

Clara thought taking a deep breath before also being enveloped in a cascade of sand.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Itsy Bitsy of humour pour vous. _**

Clara took a deep breath as she ran her hands over the cool surface below her.

"Wait? Breath?" She thought to herself.

"But the sand?"

Clara looked up and choked on her own breath as her eyes weren't with a mountain was cascade of sand.

"How..odd?" Clara questioned. But it wasn't odd not really, she was far to used to this sort of thing by now.

Different planets work in strange ways.

What really was odd though was what clara was standing in. A submarine. A World War One submarine. From earth. What even?

Deciding to fore go those odd facts Clara frantically remembered that the doctor, her doctor was no longer attached to her at the hand. He wouldn't just wander off without her would he?

Oh wait, of course he would.

Clara shook her head coming to the conclusion that he had either wandered off somewhere or was kidnapped.

Either way she was going to have to save him. Either from himself or some absurd alien that had surly left the submarine here.

As it so happened the doctor was in no apparently danger and was currently wandering aimlessly around the horrifically sized sub humming to himself.

The sole reason for not bringing Clara is he honestly felt no need to alarm her. He didn't go very far.

Clara crept up the submarine looking for her doctor worried expression etched on her face.

And then she saw him. Well, heard him.

"SAND. BREATHING SAND. SAND ABLE TO CONSTRUCT A SUBMARINE FROM THE PLANET EARTH. FANTASTIC. ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL. Wait. WAIT ONE MOMENT. LIVING SAND. NO, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT. GENETICALLY MODIFIED SAND. OH YES."

At this point Clara was no longer able to contain her laugher.

The Doctor smirked at her giggles finally noticing she was present before his face to a more serious expression.

"No Clara. My Clara, genetically modified sand that pulls people in. Danger. Oceanic hellfire. Who's controlling it. Who?" It was then they heard a loud crash as gas filled the room both of them shocked expressions as they slowly slipped into a sleep filled coma state.


	7. Chapter 7

Clara awoke feelings quite drowsy back aboard the Tardis. As she looked around she was astonished by what she bore witness too.

There around her, all in a circle staring down at her were the doctors.

Let me clarify. Not all different doctors, all the same doctors.

That is to say, many different versions of Clara's doctor, the eleventh stood facing her all the eyes blinking worriedly.

"I'm terribly sorry Clara"

One said, then,

"I'm not certain what has happened"

Said another.

This kept going on for a few solid minutes finally ending with each attempting to help her get to her feet. By the time she was able to stand up and get her thoughts in order they were all arguing over which was the real doctor.

"I am."

"It's evident it is me."

The curffufle ultimately ended in a shout of "CLARA." From all around.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

She thought.

"Which one of us is I?"

"It's me right?"

"No me."

"SHUT UP." Clara huffed in annoyance.

"You're all you. Something has just split you."

"Something.." Said one

"Or someone?" Said another.

Suddenly a crackling light appeared in the far corner of the console room.

An eerie yet strangely familiar voice boomed,

"Do you like my little game Doctors?"

"You know I so love to play games."

"How could I recognize this voice" Clara though unable to place more than the fact it sounded like home somehow.

The figure slowly descended from the shadows revealing himself.

A chorus of gasps from the doctors sounded across the room "you."

Clara stared at the figure "you..who?"

**_An; opinions? Who could this man possibly turn out to be? If he even happens to be a man._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**An: guys. GUYS. It's almost over. Only a couple more chapters of my whouffle fanfiction. 3 The first Fanfic I ever did write.**_

_**Thank you so much everyone who has stuck along through my absence of updates and repetitively lateness. I love you all dearly.**_

_**Without further adue.**_

_**-•-•-•-•-**_

"Clara"

"My Clara stay back."

Clara whirled around taking in the worried glaces of her Doctors with a tint of something else in their eyes, distaste, hatred.

Fear, definitely fear. But, the only thing the doctor fears is himself.

How could that be? This is not a doctor Clara had ever laid eyes on before nor was it an untold regeneration.

Suddenly another voice spoke.

"I'm not a trickster."

"Isn't that what you've said before Doctor?"

"Indeed. I would know after all."

The doctors hissed softly under their breaths.

"Clara" one said shakily,

"Meet the Dreamlord."

Clara tilted her head a slight bit in confusion. This was all giving her such a headache.

"Dreamlord? Not Doctor? So why..?"

"Why am I familiar my dear?"

"Y-yes that is what I was wondering."

Clara stuttered slightly picking up on the anxiety in the room radiating off of the many doctors.

"Well Clara. Dear Clara. We all have dark sides."

"What?" She questioned completely befuddled.

"Do you love me Clara? Can you love mine?"

_**(Bonus points if you get the reference.) **_

Clara stumbled back as the figure moved closer.

"Doctor, doctors! What is he saying, what is this."

"He is me Clara, he's my darker self manifested. I, I'm sorry."

Just as these last words left one of the Doctors lips Clara felt a hand touch her temple and a searing pain rip it's way through her skull.

"See me Clara, see all of me before you choose."

"Choose what!" She screamed in agony.

"He still hasn't told you. Hmm. You can be like us. We can be young together."

Clara looked at her Doctors eyes widening as the realization kicked in and she passed out from the pain in her temple.

_**(If that's even possible in a dream..) **_

When she batted her eyes open she was in a white room, spotless and neat and beside her stood the Dreamlord.

"What is the meaning of this."

"Worry not, I do not mean you harm. I simply want to show you all the doctor is, even at his worst. Show you so you can choose wisely."

Just then a sudden jolt rippled through the room as a projection appeared on the clean white walls.

Images of the doctor. Killing, hurting, crying, screaming, losing himself.

Flashed across her eyes.

"Can you still accept me."

She heard whispered as she watched in horror.

_**An: Cliff hanger. 3**_


End file.
